Long path to happiness
by alreadyconnected
Summary: Conversation between Regina and Tinker Bell about Regina's feelings for Emma and her happiness. Set in episode 3x10. Possible spoilers from season 3. Swan Queen. One-Shot.


**This is the first story I write like for real so sorry if it's not good...It just hit me and I needed to write it. I hope you enjoy it even if it's only a little bit and sorry for possible grammar mistakes,english is not my native language. **

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

"I need a drink…" Tinker was not prepared to listen to this find that she hadn't missed Blue at all after all these years.

Regina followed her and sit at the bar and asked Granny to serve them two beers...like the old times. It seemed a memory from another life, drinking with Tink like two good friends, what they were before Regina pushed her away.

They sat there drinking and Tink began to talk about her boring years on Neverland,trying to avoid Pan but Regina was distracted... Another blonde had her attention and Tink noticed…She turned around and tried to follow Regina eyes fell on Emma.

"Does she knows?"Asked Tink. She saw that look back on Neverland too but she thought it was concern or trust because of Henry...but now she saw it was much more than that.

Regina turned to Tink and moved uncomfortable in the seat trying to feel more put together than she really was. How foolish of her,looking at Emma that way in a public place and in front of someone who reads people so well… If Tink were any other person she would respond with sarcasm and avoiding the topic but she had no strength and she really wanted to get back the beautiful friendship with Tinker Bell,trust was the first step.

"I don't know.I think she doesn' ,I hope she doesn't…" Regina looked down at her glass trying to hide the pain she hold inside.

"Why would you?Maybe she feels the same!" She couldn't believe,this was exactly the same Regina she had tried to help all those years of being happy,of being rejected.

"But it can't be...The fairy dust said the man with the lion tattoo was my destiny,remember?" Regina now looking on Tink's eyes raised one eyebrow.

"Yes,but fairy dust is not always right!Besides you close that door a long time chose your own path,remember?" When throwing the rhetorical question Tink smirked.

"Yes.I chose the bad path."

"Is it?Is it a bad path the one you chose?" Tink raised her eyebrows knowing perfectly that Regina didn't really think that, because all her bad decisions had lead her to this, having Henry and setting herself free(or trying to) of all the darkness inside her.

"Well, I cursed the entire land. I've lived my whole life darkening my heart and feeding my anger." Regina pointed out with her usual sass.

"You got said it,you finally got something right choosing this fate."

"Yes." Regina seemed defeated,she was knew she had made bad decisions,all the ones she could think of,but Henry wasn't one of that made all right. "I don't regret .Just because I have him." When she thought of her son her face illuminated,as always that she talked about Henry.

Tink noticed and smiled,she knew now all the love Regina felt for her child,the child that in eleven years cured her heart more than any magic in the world could. She looked Regina in the eyes.

"Regina,don't you think that maybe destiny didn't gave you just Henry? The path you chose all those years ago was the way to your happy ending, you just took a long path to find it. But now you have it all here. You have Henry already, but maybe there is a person with whom you can find love again and share your happy ending. It seems to me that right now all in your life comes to this two persons,don't you?"

Regina tried not to smile at the image that crossed her mind...But she couldn't. Tink smiled her back and squeezed her hand,something Regina appreciated very much because she needed to feel she had someone by her side. She wanted to believe what Tink said,of course she wanted it but in her head and in her heart she still believed she would be alone forever, she wouldn't find romantic love again...Especially not from Emma, the Saviour, the Charmings daughter, the ultimate product of good...It was impossible..wasn't it? She looked for Emma with her gaze but she was no longer sitting with Henry…

_Oh…_

She was talking with Neal,smiling at something that...person had told her…


End file.
